Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Alanacullen
Summary: Esme y Carlisle novios desde el ultimo año de Preparatoria, Ella estudiante de primer año en la Ecole Spéciale d'Architecture en Francia, El en la Universidad Washington en San Luis. Un reencuentro bajo una noche de tormenta podría cambiarlo todo. Song-Shot inspirado: Baby, It's Cold Outside Lady antebellum


**-Esme tienes una llamada**- anuncio mi hermana interrumpiendo la charla con mis padres

**-Las noticias corren rápido no?-** dijo mi madre- **como sabían que llegabas hoy?-** solo me encogí de hombros

-**Tomare la llama en mi habitación-** tenia la sospecha de saber de quien se trataba, me levante del sofá y salte las maletas abiertas que estaban esparcidas por la alfombra. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ni siquiera me detuve a admirar las remodelaciones en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y tome el teléfono –**Eli puedes colgar**- espere hasta no escuchar nada en la otra línea para hablar**- Hola?**- mi voz salió en un susurro

_**-Esme?-**_dios allí estaba la voz que hacia que mis rodillas se doblaran al escucharla

**-Que ya te olvidaste de mi voz?**- lo escuche reír bajito

_**-Eso seria prácticamente imposible, es solo que tu hermana y tu tienen la voz muy parecida por teléfono… como llegaste**_**?**

**-Bien, justo a tiempo para noche buena**

_**-Quiero verte**_**…-** "_yo también"_

**-Tendrá que ser después de navidad, hoy mis padres planean tenerme relatándoles todo lo que he hecho y mañana es noche buena así que será imposible salir de casa**

_**-Eso acaba de partirme el corazón**__- _podría jurar que estaba hablando por encima de un puchero- _**Por favor…**_

**-Carlisle no puedo…**

_**-Solo un rato si?, no te veo desde hace seis meses**__…-_ iba a protestar**- **_**y las video llamadas por Skype no cuentan, por favor**_**…- "**_terco como el solo" __**– estoy de rodillas, lastima que no puedes verme- **_

**-Tal vez…**

_**-Si, si siii**_

**-Déjame ver que puedo hacer**- "¿_Por qué siempre terminas por ceder_?"

_**-¡Bien!**_

**-Pero solo una hora…**

**-**_**Pues tendremos que comer en 15 minutos para poder aprovechar los otros 45 al máximo, aquí nos arreglamos…-**_sonreí, el y sus ocurrencias

**-Entonces te veo mas tarde… Te A…**

**-…Esme puedo abrir este regalo?- **mi hermano irrumpió en la habitación, rápidamente colgué el teléfono _"¿no había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo?"_

**-No sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar Emerson?**

**-En mi defensa la puerta estaba entreabierta- **dijo tirándose en la cama con el paquete en las manos**- puedo abrirlo? Tiene mi nombre escrito**

**-No!- **se lo quite de las manos**- se supone que es tu regalo de navidad, debes esperar hasta mañana **

**-Pero por que?- **se quejo

**-Yo no invente las tradiciones hermanito… ahora sal de mi habitación**- suspiro y camino arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta**- podrías decirle a mama que no cenare? Debo… llevarle a Carmen unas cosas que le traje…**

**-No te dejara salir, hay nevada esta noche**_**- "**__rayos no contaba con esto…"_

**-Solo será una hora**

**-Ok, le diré**

**-Gracias- **en cuanto cerré la puerta me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos tensos después de 8 horas de vuelo. Estaba buscando en mi armario que ponerme cuando entro mi hermana al cuarto… _"¿Qué sucedió con la privacidad en esta casa?"_

**-Vas a salir?-** se sentó en borde de la cama

**-Sip… voy… a ver a Carmen**

**-Claro…** **y para ver a Carmen te bañaste con sales de naranja y te echaste la mitad de tu perfume Carolina Herrera no?- **mi hermana y su lógica cabeza de 16 años

**-Si…-** intente mostrar poca importancia

**-Ok, dile a Carmen que se corte la barba, es poco femenina…-** dijo antes de salir carcajeándose, rodé los ojos y continúe con mi tarea de escoger que ponerme. Haría frio así que no podía ir demasiado destapada, opte por un vestido negro de manga larga y escote redondo con medias y unos botines quedarían perfectos, cómodo, cálido y no parecería una parisina que salió de un desfile directo a un avión… _"perfecto". _Deje mi cabello suelto en ondas y me coloque un gorro de lana, solo me puse un poco de lápiz de ojos, rímel y algo de brillo labial. Antes de escapar pase por la habitación de mi hermana…

**-Toc, toc-** dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta, ella estaba leyendo en su cama

**-Ya te vas?-**cuestiono mirándome por encima del libro

**-Así es…**

**-Que se supone que le diga a mis papas?**

**-En caso de que a Emerson se le haya olvidado decirle a mama estaré en casa de Carmen…volveré en una hora**

**-Bien…- **y sin mas preguntas volvió a la lectura. Baje las escaleras de puntillas… mis padres estaban viendo la Tv en la sala así que no fue muy difícil salir sin ser vista. Estaba comenzando a nevar cuando me subí al taxi. Me distraje mirando por la ventana, hace bastante tiempo que no pasaba por el camino a la casa de los Cullen pero lo recordaba hasta con los ojos cerrados, después de unos kilómetros mas de bosque la casa se hizo visible…mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, estaba igual como la recordaba pintada de un suave y desteñido blanco, de tres pisos, rectangular y bien proporcionada con un profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso ahora cubierto por una capa de nieve. Pague el taxi y Salí rápidamente, justo antes de pisar el porche la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció el, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me dejaba sin aliento y los ojos brillantes…

**-Planeas quedarte allí afuera**?.. **si es así saldré para congelarnos juntos** – negué con la cabeza para volver al mundo real, el se aparto para darme paso –**las damas primero…** **bienvenue…- **saludo inclinándose adelante con una mano en la espalda… estaba encantador, llevaba un sweater gris de cuello alto y pantalones de vestir negros con sus finos zapatos. _"demasiada belleza en un solo hombre…"_

**-Merci…-**

**-Estas hermosa- **acaricio mi cuello al quitarme el abrigo

**-Tu también estas muy galante**

**-Eso no es novedad- **se encogió de hombros

**-Oh, se me había olvidado tu modestia…- **le conteste en tono sarcástico, sonrió y me tomo de la cintura pegándome a el

**-Te invitaría a charlar a la sala pero debemos cenar en quince minutos si quiero besarte los otros 45 que nos quedan**

**-tengo derecho a protestar?**

**-Por supuesto que no…- **sin decir mas atrapo mi labio inferior con tormentosa lentitud, "_oh por dios cuanto extrañaba sus labios, su sabor a menta_", me puse de puntillas para responder mejor el beso pero el se aparto girándome entre sus brazos y guiándome hacia el comedor

**-Y tu padre?**

**-Tiene guardia esta noche…estamos solos-** trate de ignorar su juego chistoso con las cejas

**-interesante….-**

**-Espero te guste lo que he preparado**- dijo antes de perderse en la cocina

**-Espero no morir de envenenamiento o botulismo**

**-JA! Por que no admites que soy buen cocinero**- regreso con una bandeja y una botella de vino

**-Después de probar responderé a eso. Que cocinaste?**

**-Pues… imagine que estarías cansada de los canapés, caracoles y las verduras crudas así que…-** dejo la bandeja en medio de la mesa.- **saltaremos de Francia a Italia por esta noche…**

**-Me parece perfecto**

**-Tomando en cuenta que tenemos poco tiempo el antipasto será sencillo-** quito la tapa de la bandeja**- tenemos ****gondole**** di ****melone**** con prosciutto y ****fiori**** di ****zuchina****ripiena**** di mozzarella ****fritta**

**-Me gusta...-** se sentó a mi lado tomando una flor de calabaza para acercármela a los labios con una sonrisa picara. Estuvimos unos minutos disfrutando del antipasto, aunque la palabra "_jugando_" seria mas correcta

**-Es hora del plato principal- **anuncio y volvio a perderse en la cocina regresando con dos bandejas, dejo una en su silla y coloco la otra en frete de mi**- De plato principal tenemos una Lasagna, acompañada de un Rutini Cabernet sauvignon Merlot cosecha 2006-** presento mientras quitaba el corcho **–Importado de Argentina**.- Sirvió las copas y brindamos por el reencuentro. La cena transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y brindis. No había mucho de nuevo que contar había hablado con el minutos antes de subiré al avión esta mañana y hablábamos diariamente, sabíamos todo sobre el otro. La cena nos llevo más tiempo de lo que Carlisle esperaba

**-Estuvo delicioso, mis felicitaciones al chef…**

**-Se lo diré.-** me levante para recoger la mesa- **hey deja eso, tenemos 20 minutos que aprovechar**.- sin tiempo de negarme volvió a arrastrarme a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá de cuero blanco y beso mi nariz antes de volver por las copas de vino **–La comida se me salió de las manos, solo tenemos 18 minutos- **se sentó junto a mi tendiéndome la copa- **de verdad no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?**

**-Realmente no me puedo quedar Carlisle**

**-Hace frió afuera-** apunto a la ventana

**-Lo se, es por eso que estamos adentro y hay calefacción no**?

**-De verdad?-** abrió mucho los ojos fingiendo impresión- **eso no lo sabia**…- reí y le golpee el hombro juguetonamente el aprovecho para tomar mi muñeca y pegarme a su pecho –**No te escaparas…- **acaricio mis labios con su perfecta nariz y luego los rozo con los suyos haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración, comenzó a dar cortos besos en cada rincón de mi boca, mi cabeza se desconecto de la realidad cuando uso su lengua sutilmente para luego besarlos lentamente al principio y mas urgentemente con el paso de los minutos… cuando recordé que mis pulmones necesitaban aire nos separe jadeando y me abrace fuertemente a el, al abrir los ojos pude ver la ventisca blanca que se observaba a través de la ventana ¡_Oh no__**!-**_** tengo que irme-** solté el abrazo aun algo en las nubes

**-Esme hace frió afuera…-**

**-Se suponía que solo estaría una hora**

**-La estas pasando mal?-** _como podía decir eso?_ Verlo, besarlo y tenerlo solo para mi había sido lo que mas anhelaba en estos seis meses separados**- había esperado ansioso todo este tiempo para verte**

**-Lo se, yo también. Esta hora ha sido muy agradable pe…- **tomo mis manos entre las suyas

**-Tienes frio? Tus manos son como el hielo…-** comenzó a frotarlas

**-Si en mi casa ya se enteraron que salí mi madre comenzara a preocuparse porque no he llegado**

**-No entiendo por que estas tan apurada cielo?**

**-No le dije a mis padres que saldría solo Eli y Emerson lo saben… - "**_y se suponía que estaría casa de Carmen"_- **de seguro mi padre ya esta caminando de aquí para allá**

**-No lo creo, ya no te preocupes, ven vamos cerca de la chimenea así te calientas y nos relajamos con el sonido…- **

**-Tendré que escabullirme cuando llegue…**

**-Deja de preocuparte, quieres otra copa?- **nos sentamos en la alfombra, frente la chimenea

**-Esta bien, pero solo una copa mas si?**

**-Perfecto- **beso rápidamente mis labios antes de ir por mas vino- **por que no pones algo de música mientras sirvo?.- **me levante y fui al estéreo junto al mueble de libros… Carlisle y Su padre tenían una gran cantidad de cd's de todos las décadas existentes, escogí un especial de Jazz, Smooth Jazz de David Sanborn y lo coloque a volumen moderado, solo para arrullar el ambiente, me acerque a la ventana a contemplar la tormenta, casi no se podían distinguir los arboles afuera…

**-Aquí tiene señorita**- me acerco la copa desde atrás

-**Que bueno que no tienes vecinos, imagino que pensarían que esperas a que tu padre salga para meter chicas a la casa…-**Lo acuse

**-Si por "chicas" te refieres a la que me visita cada 6 meses entonces que hablen**.- me abrazo por la cintura moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, le di un sorbo al vino siguiendo sus pasos

-**Dime,** **Cambiaste de vino?-** o lo había hecho o mi lengua ya no distinguía después de tres copas y media y una sesión de besos

**-No, es el mismo**- tomo mi mano y volvimos frente la chimenea

**-Creo que ya es hora de pedir un taxi**

**-No conseguirás ningún taxi con esta tormenta Esme**…- contesto con una sonrisa divertida, odiaba que tuviera razón pero tampoco podía negar que estaba encantada de tenerlo allí solo para mi. La escena con la chimenea y la música de fondo me recordó la vez que hicimos el amor por primera vez hacia solo unos seis meses atrás. Fue el último día de mis vacaciones de verano en Forks y había despertado en sus brazos siendo ese el verano más maravilloso de mi existencia. Su mano acaricio la mía sacándome de mis recuerdos, desvié la mirada de las llamas abrazadoras de la chimenea y la pose en sus ojos…

**-Tus ojos son como las estrellas esta noche.-** iba a decir lo mismo, tenían ese brillo cegador y excitante que los hacia ver aun mas azules. Hipnotizantés esa era la palabra sus ojos te atrapaban en un hechizo imposible de romper, _díganmelo a mi._ –**Te quitare ese gorro, hace que tu cabello se vea esponjado**.- no recordaba que traía un gorro de lana y tampoco recordaba que el estuviera tan cerca de mi hacia un segundo

**-No, déjalo de todos modos me voy dentro de poco.**

**-Ud. No sale de aquí con esta tormenta-** sin decir mas libero mis rizos que cayeron libres por mi espalda y hombros. Así habíamos comenzado aquella tarde de lluvia en verano, removiendo prendas mojadas y terminamos acariciándonos y amándonos en el sofá. Quito un mechón de mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente, yo seguía hipnotizada en su mirada, volvió a besarme tumbándonos lentamente en la alfombra, sus labios abandonaron los míos y descendió a mi garganta, el escalofrió que me recorrió me hizo volver a la tierra

**-Tengo que irme-** susurre entrecortadamente por culpa de sus mordidas en mi oreja

**-Cariño hace frió afuera**- susurro causando que se me erizaran los vellos, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos que aun con la tela de mi vestido de por medio enviaban descargas por toda mi columna **–Creo que tenemos demasiada ropa-** dijo con voz ronca en mi cuello, se incorporo para quitarse el sweater de lana "_oh por dios Esme una vez tengas ese dios griego desnudo frente a ti no habrá poder humano que te detenga_"

**-¡NO!-** detuve sus manos antes de que descubriera sus abdominales

**-Que sucede?**

**-Debo irme**

**-Pero Cariño, hace frio afuera**- Se estaba aprovechando demasiado con la excusa de la nieve. _Oh dios_ tengo que llamar a Carmen para avisarle que supuestamente estoy en su casa.

**-Carlisle esta bienvenida ha sido muy agradable y cálida per**…

**-Tuve tanta suerte de que hayas venido, no creo haber aguantado hasta después de navidad para verte**- se tumbo a mi lado apoyado en su brazo mirándome

-**Hubiera sido mejor… ahora estamos atrapados en una tormenta**

**-Tu estas atrapada.-** sonrió y miro hacia la ventana

**-Mi hermana ya debe de estar sospechando**- me cubrí el rostro con las manos rogando que a mi hermana no se le fuera la lengua con sus suposiciones si mis padres le preguntan. ¿Serian capaces de torturar a su propia hija para sacarle información de su otra hija ahora fugitiva?. Escuche a Carlisle reír bajo y luego aparto mis manos de mi rostro quedando su nariz rozando la mia, beso la comisura de mis labios

**-Dios… tus labios son deliciosos… y adictivos**…- susurro casi sin apartarse de ellos. Respondí el beso aun con mi cabeza hecha un dilema _"de seguro Emerson esta esperándome en la puerta de la entrada, aun siendo el pequeño es demasiado protector…"_ – **Tu cabello… parecen olas sobre una playa tropical…-** estaba esparcido por toda la alfombra, lo acaricio con un dedo siguiendo las ondas que se formaban en el-"_Oh por dios playa tropical? La tía Anne llega mañana de Hawái… y si no estoy cuando llegue lo primero que pensara es que me escape de casa con un motociclista tatuado y termine en su cama… ella y su mente cochambrosa, no es mi culpa que ella este soltera y amargada y…."_ todos los pensamientos se borraron cuando deslizo su lengua por el arco de mi cuello donde comenzó a morder **–Mhh, naranja…delicioso-** mis músculos se aflojaron y comencé a respirar entrecortadamente por sus besos, el deseo que comenzó a despertarse desplazo a mi razón por unos minutos y enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello rubio atrayéndolo a mis labios nuevamente "_unos besitos mas no harán mal a nadie_". El sonrió contra mis labios-**Nada como una tormenta de nieve…**- murmuro en mi mejilla, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas zigzagueando, La razón dio un empujón al deseo y me grito en la cara que debía parar

**-Debo volver a casa**.- "_a quien quiero engañar quiero estar aquí_…."

**-Te congelaras hasta los huesos allí afuera- **contesto descubriendo mi hombro para besarlo

**-Y si me prestas tu abrigo?-**

**-Esta hasta las rodillas allí afuera Cielo- **su tono era divertido, nos miramos sonriendo "_dios es tan encantador…y si me quedo otro rato?" _mi razón me dio un puntapié que hizo que me incorporara rápidamente, Carlisle me miro extrañado

-**Debo irme**- me levante tambaleante y tome el teléfono para llamar a un taxi

-**De verdad te iras?-** "_no por favor esa carita de perrito abandonado no….."_

**-Podemos…hablar mañana-**

**-No me hagas esto a mi Esme…-**

**-Carlisle de ver…**

**-Piensa en mi tristeza de por vida…-** se acerco a mi quitándome el teléfono de las manos

**-Car…**

**-Y si contraes Neumonía allá afuera**?

**-Realmente no me puedo quedar**

**-Olvídate de lo demás, esta noche es solo para nosotros-** besos mis manos…- **Mañana iré a hablar con tu padre para pedirle tu mano, no quiero alejarme nunca mas de ti…**- eso si no lo esperaba, el mundo se detuvo al instante y todo se desvaneció solo estábamos el y yo y aquellas ganas enormes que tenia de gritar. Camino a su chaqueta que guindaba del perchero y saco una cajita roja de terciopelo, me cubrí la boca con la mano derecha sin creerlo, EL, Carlisle Cullen, el hombre mas hermoso, perfecto, y único en todo el mundo me estaba pidiendo matrimonio a mi… se hinco frente a mi abriendo la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en medio y varios mas incoloros a cada lado, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla mientras tomaba mi mano **–Quieres casarte conmigo?**- aun sin poder creerlo lo abrace, sin importarme que el seguía hincado así que caímos al piso pero no lo solté, estaba demasiado feliz

**-Si, si quiero….-** le bese todo el rostro y nos miramos con amor y adoración

**-Aun quieres irte de mi?**

**-Mmmm- **lo pensé- **si hace un poco de frio afuera…-** el rio negando con la cabeza

**-Tan solo quédate aquí amor, no tienes que ir a ningún otro lugar-** me acaricio la espalda dulcemente

**-Esta bien, tu ganas-** conteste con fingida resignación antes de comenzar a subir su sweater lentamente….

* * *

Momento de Inspiración repentina xD ¡AMO ESTA CANCIÓN Y A ESTA PAREJA!


End file.
